Cuidando de un pequeño zorro
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Naruto esta enfermo por andar jugando bajo la lluvia, hay una misión que cumplir pero el no puede levantarse siquiera, quien lo cuidara?


**CUIDANDO DE UN PEQUEÑO ZORRO.**

Todo comienza con un dia normal en la aldea de Konoha, aunque ha estado lloviendo durante dias sin parar, todos se encuentran dentro de sus casas pero hay un pequeño niño que se divierte de lo lindo jugando en la lluvia.

-¡waa, esto es genial!- decía Naruto mientras brincaba de charco en charco, para esto no traia su habitual vestimenta si no que solamente se encontraba con su pantalón y su camiseta negra de manga corta. -¡nyaa...! ¡Jajaja!- reía mientras jugueteaba entre la lluvia –es genial tener un día de descanso... aunque me gustaría tener una misión, pero no cualquier misión sino ¡una importante!...¡achuu!- de repente su diversión fue interrumpida por un leve estornudo –mmm... será mejor que regrese a casa, no quiero terminar en cama el resto de la semana- dijo corriendo a resguardarse de la lluvia.

Sin embargo el pequeño Uzumaki, a pesar de haber tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar enfermarse, se enfermo de todas maneras. Todo lo que hizo no le sirvió de nada -¡achuuu!... waa... que mal...snif... y yo que no quería esto- dijo él, metido en cama, con una leve fiebre –siento todo mi cuerpo muy débil... waa... jamás me había sentido así...snif... waa...- Naruto se lamentaba el no poder estar afuera, decidió dormir un poco pero su descanso fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañera.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Oye ¿Qué te piensas que eres?!- gritaba Sakura debajo de la ventana -¡Te estuvimos esperando todo el día y nunca apareciste! ¡Naruto, respóndeme!- seguía insistiendo la kunoichi, quien si de por si estaba frustrada por tener que levantarse temprano para verse con Kakashi y Sasuke en el puente, ahora estaba molesta pues Naruto había faltado.

-oh... es verdad hoy teníamos una misión... snif... waa... "¡demonios!"- Naruto apenas y podía moverse, se asomo por la ventana para poder contestarle a su compañera –Sakura-chan...- se podía ver claramente que no se encontraba bien –no... no me puedo mover- al momento de decir eso cayo nuevamente sobre la cama.

-¡Naruto!- ante la sorpresa, Sakura estaba preocupada por él –creo que algo le pasa a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei- dijo esta abriendo la puerta y corriendo a verle

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke siguieron a Sakura, quien al parecer decidió no acercarse mucho a la cama de Naruto para evitar el contagio –ven- señalándoles a Kakashi y Sasuke –parece enfermo- dijo un poco molesta.

Kakashi se acerco a el y le toco la frente –si, al parecer pesco un fuerte resfriado... ay- suspiro al final – ¿Naruto puedes oírnos?-

Naruto apenas abrió los ojos – ¿Kakashi-sensei?- al parecer sus amigos se habían preocupado por él y subieron a verle –si... si puedo verlos y oírlos claramente- se sentía algo feliz por el hecho de que no le abandonaran.

-eso es bueno- sonrió su sensei –dime Naruto, ¿acaso ayer te estuviste mojando?- pregunto sonando curioso, aunque realmente ya suponía lo que había pasado.

-etto... jejeje- Naruto solo sonrió y se sobo por detrás de la nuca.

-tal y como lo supuse- dijo Kakashi con un suspiro al final.

-¡ay!... ¡Naruto solo a ti se te ocurre!- le reclamo Sakura –¡yo no desayune por estar esperándote a ti y a Kakashi-sensei! ¿y me vienes con que te enfermaste por andar jugando en la lluvia? Eres un tonto- Sakura no se apiado de él y le grito aun mas fuerte.

-si serás uzuratonkashi- también Sasuke le había regañado

-¡tú cállate!- le grito Naruto a Sasuke –a ti nadie te pidió que vinieras... ¡achuu!- alcanzo a decir con la poca fuerza que tenia.

-bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la kunoichi algo preocupada –si Naruto esta así no podremos con la misión ¿o si? Alguien debería quedarse a cuidarlo –dijo tratando de mostrar interés –"alguien menos yo"- pensó en sus adentros.

A Naruto se le ilumino la mirada con el solo hecho de pensar que Sakura se quedaría a cuidarla –"Entonces si te importo... Sakura-chan"- pensó mientras seguía con su sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

-es verdad- dijo Sasuke –no creo que podamos completar esta misión si uno de nosotros se encuentra enfermo... seria solo un estorbo- mirando a Naruto.

Naruto se molesto ante la mirada de Sasuke – ¡ya pues, ya entendí! si quieren pueden dejarme aquí... no me molesta- dijo desviando su mirada.

-mmm... es cierto- interrumpió Kakashi –bien Sasuke, tú te quedaras a cuidar de Naruto, mientras que Sakura y yo iremos a completar esta misión- dijo su sensei yendo hacia la puerta no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de Naruto.

Durante un rato hubo un silencio intranquilo -¡¿eh!?- grito Sasuke -¿co... cómo que yo me voy a quedar a cuidarlo?- le reprocho a su sensei –eso no me parece una buena idea Kakashi-sensei-

-asi es Kakashi-sensei- irrumpió Naruto –yo no quiero que Sasuke me cuide, de seguro que empeoro con él aquí... ¡achuu!- estornudando de nuevo.

-¿acaso vas a desobedecerme, Sasuke?- le dijo su sensei mirándolo amenazadoramente –además, la misión no es peligrosa ni mucho menos, es solo una misión de "busca y encuentra"- sonriendo –vámonos Sakura-

-eh... hai- asintió Sakura algo decepcionada de no poder estar en la misión con Sasuke, pero tampoco iba a quedarse ella.

Al final partieron los dos, dejando al neko a cargo del kitsune.

-bien... por suerte para ti, yo estoy a cargo- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto –y empezare por decirte que tu casa esta hecha un desastre.-

-humm... eso no es asunto tuyo- le replico Naruto, quien no quedo nada contento con la idea de que Sasuke fuera quien le cuidara, pero tuvo que resignarse.

-ay... como sea, voy a cuidarte aunque vaya en contra de nuestros deseos- dijo acercándose a Naruto – ¿oye donde guardas los trapos?-

-¿trapos?- se pregunto él -¿de qué me hablas?-

-si, trapos de lo que sea... tengo que bajarte esa fiebre- Sasuke seguía con su misma mirada, pero sonrió un poco de lado.

-ah... pues están en ese cajón- señalando el lugar –y si quieres agua esa la encuentras al fondo... ¡achu!- estornudando una ves mas.

-oye... ¡tapate la boca, luego no te la vas a acabar si me contagias uzuratonkashi!- limpiándose el brazo, pues este le había estornudado ahí.

-aja...- desviando su mirada –tampoco es para que llames así- dijo en susurro.

Ambos afirmaron que esta iba a ser una odisea, Sasuke pensó que no seria nada sencillo cuidar de Naruto, y Naruto pensó que Sasuke no lo cuidaría del todo bien.

Sasuke fue en busca del agua y los trapos para poder bajarle la fiebre a Naruto, quien a pesar de no querer cooperar tuvo que hacerlo al final pues no tenia mas remedio más que ser agradecido aunque sea. Naruto se encontraba dormido por fin y al parecer la fiebre le bajaba rápido.

Sasuke le observaba mientras dormía –me cuesta creer que te veas tan calmado así- dijo para si –cuando eres un remolino- sonrió un poco y luego se le vino a la mente algo importante –demonios... me esta empezando a dar hambre- comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que tenia Naruto, pero solo encontró ramen instantáneo –este niño, se ve que ha vivido muy descuidado, mmm… tendré que salir a comprar algo para comer- diciendo esto se preparo para salir.

Naruto ante el ruido, se despertó –ne Sasuke.-

-mmm… ¿Qué quieres?- dando vuelta.

-etto… es que… tengo hambre- sonriendo algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a salir?... no tienes nada bueno para comer- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero Naruto lo detuvo de nuevo.

-shotto matte- mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- algo molesto.

-arigatou… Sasuke- le miro sonriéndole.

-eh…- se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada –no es nada de veras, solo lo hago porque Kakashi-sensei me dijo que lo hiciera- finalmente salio del lugar y se dirigió a la zona comercial.

Naruto se limito a observarlo desde la ventana. Una vez que regreso comenzó a preparar algo para ambos.

-bien esta listo- llevándole el plato a Naruto, el cual tenía una mala pinta pues burbujeaba.

-etto... creo que ya se me quito el hambre jejeje- dijo Naruto ante la imagen de aquel platillo.

-¡ahora te lo comes! No me pase todo el rato buscando los ingredientes y cocinando para nada ¡¿ok?!- le dijo agarrando con la cuchara y dándosela a Naruto a la fuerza.

-¡iie!... ¡no quiero! Se ve horrible esa cosa, no lo comeré si tu no lo haces- le replico a Sasuke.

Éste no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, pues si no, Naruto no lo iba a hacer –ay... esta bien te probare que esta bueno- comió de su plato y en realidad se dio cuenta de algo –"soy un pésimo cocinero".-

-¿te pasa algo Sasuke?- le pregunto algo intrigado, Sasuke seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna y se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Entonces a pesar de que sospecho lo que había pasado decidió probar lo que le había hecho Sasuke, después de todo se molesto en cocinarle.

-ay... la verdad Naruto, no creo que...- levantando la mirada, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido –Naruto ¿te lo estas comiendo?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-si y al parecer no eres un mal cocinero... ¡esto esta rico!- le dijo sin parar de comer.

En si la tarde estuvo tranquila, pues después de comer Naruto se volvió a dormir así que Sasuke se la paso sin hacer nada la mayor parte del día, eso o revisando la temperatura del zorrito en intervalos de tiempo, en una de esas se acerco demasiado a Naruto y pudo escucharle murmurar.

-Sasuke...- hablando dormido.

-"¿eh?... ¿esta soñando conmigo?"- se pregunto el Uchiha mientras le miraba curioso, grave error –"¡ay!... ¡Naruto!"- éste había rodeado su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia él –"¿Qué haces?"- se pregunto Sasuke un poco sonrojado y tratando de quitárselo sin despertarlo.

-Sasuke...- el tono en que Naruto hablaba se enterneció, atrayendo mas a Sasuke –arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-oniichan- al decir esto sonrió muy feliz.

Sasuke únicamente se sonrojo un poco mas y esbozó una tierna sonrisa –Naruto...- por fin pudo soltarse sin alejarse mucho de él, estaban cara a cara –en realidad eres una pequeña molestia- finalmente le dio un beso en la frente –pero eres mi pequeña molestia- luego beso sus labios tiernamente.

Al día siguiente Kakashi y Sakura regresaron victoriosos de la misión.

-¡por fin regresamos!- gritaba Sakura al momento de entrar en la casa de Naruto -¡Sasuke-kun, ya regrese!... ¿are?- al entrar lo encontró en la cama junto a Naruto -¡¿Qué pasa aquí!?-

-hola chicos...- entro Kakashi detrás de Sakura –mmm... vaya Sasuke ¿también te enfermaste?- pregunto al ver al chico junto a Naruto.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, con las sabanas casi hasta el rostro, sonrojados por la fiebre y con trapos en la frente.

-si... y todo por culpa de este ¡uzuratonkashi!- molesto regañando a Naruto.

-yo... no te pedí que me cuidaras tan de cerca ¿o si?- sin mirarle le reclama.

-ay... pobrecito de ti, Sasuke-kun- acercándose a él para consolarlo.

-Wa... Sakura-chan?!- Naruto lloraba ante la reacción de Sakura hacia Sasuke.

-¡déjame Sakura!- le reclamaba Sasuke tratando de quitársela de encima.

-ay... aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiro Kakashi al ver tal escenita.


End file.
